She is the one I need
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Sonny / Tawni - romance...kind of. Not for kids!


**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonny with a chance.**

* * *

**She is the one I need**

**It's now a month since Sonny became the new girl on 'So Random' and since first day she's had a huge crush on Tawni.**

Of course Sonny hasn't told anyone about this. Not even her mom.

Now Sonny is drinking some tea in the cafeteria when suddenly Tawni sit down by the same table.

"So, what's goin' on?" says Sonny, trying to not show how shy she is.

"Nothing special really. Just the same old shit, I guess." says Tawni in a casual tone.

"Not to be too much into private stuff, but do you have a boyfriend...?" says Sonny, doing her best to seem confident.

"Oh no! Not at all. You see, I'm not into guys." says Tawni with...a sensual smile?

"You...uh, you...like girls?" says Sonny.

"Exactly! Maybe you aren't that stupid after all, new-chick." says Tawni, all sassy in typical Tawni-style.

"Hey, don't call me stupid, Miss Tawni Hart!" says Sonny in a hard angry tone.

"Why not, huh?" says Tawni.

"Because I...have...a...huge crush..." begins Sonny.

"On who?" says Tawni.

"You. You're my secret crush." says Sonny.

"Are you serious? You love me even though I act like the superior bitch around you?" says Tawni surprised.

"Yes, I do." says Sonny. "I don't care that you're being like that with me, cause it fuckin' turn me on soo much."

"Well, go look for a girl somewhere else, cause I'm way too hot for you, little one." says Tawni.

"No, please let me at least go all the way with you one time..." says Sonny in a low sad tone.

"Give me one good reason why I should do that." says Tawni.

"I really love you so much and I need you." says Sonny.

"Okay, but this won't be a fuckin' cake-walk, girl. With someone who's as wild as me, love-time is always gonna be really hard and badass." says Tawni. "Can you handle that, eh?"

"Are you talkin' about bondage? With like whips, handcuffs and that sort of things." says Sonny.

"Yeah, me love to spank my sluts hard." says Tawni.

"Never done that before, but I'll try anything at least once." says Sonny.

"Sweet. Come to my place tonight at seven and we'll see how much of my badass sexuality you can take before you start crying for your mommy." says Tawni.

That night at 7.

Sonny enter Tawni's mansion.

"We're goin' to your bedroom?" says Sonny.

"No. My bed is for sleeping. When I wanna have sex I head downstairs into my fuck-chamber." says Tawni as she open a big black door.

"Come on, don't be a wimp." says Tawni with a smile.

Sonny follow Tawni down into a large room that is completely red with soft red fur all over the floor. There's also a large queen-size bed with red satin sheets and a nice cozy red leather couch.

"Welcome to my special secret fuck-room! Only a few people know about it and even less people have actually been down here." says Tawni.

"How do we start?" says Sonny.

"Like this!" says Tawni in a hard cold voice as she pull off her pink dress to reveal her black sexy leather bra and erotic purple leather thong.

Tawni grab a wip and says "Get naked, now!"

Sonny pull off her clothes.

"Underwear too, babe!" says Tawni.

Sonny does what she is told.

Tawni swing her whip and spank Sonny's poor butt really hard.

"Did it hurt?" says Tawni with a small laugh.

"Yes, a little..." says Sonny.

"Okay, let's see what you feel about this." says Tawni as she spank Sonny again, even harder this time.

"Shit, that really hurts! My butt's gonna be all red after this." says Sonny, who sound like she's gonna cry.

"Here comes another smash." says Tawni as she spank Sonny again.

"Please, be gentle..." whines Sonny.

"Silly little girl. You knew what was gonna happen. Chicks who are weak deserve hard smash on their ass." says Tawni, who sounds really angry.

Tawni spank Sonny again.

"Now, go down on all four with your sexy ass towards me." says Tawni.

Sonny does what Tawni tells her to do.

"Don't ask me to be gentle. You're my fuck-slave and I decide what we do." says Tawni as she spank Sonny again.

"Okay, but you hurt me..." says Sonny. "You hurt my little butt..."

"Awwww, so sexy!" says Tawni with a small smile.

Tawni grab a dildo and thrust it into Sonny's pussy.

"Mmmm, this feel nice!" moans Sonny.

"Good, relax and enjoy." says Tawni.

Now poor Sonny just stand naked on all four with a dildo deep in her tight pussy.

"You're a little slut down there, naked with a nice sexy pink dildo in your soft cute pussy." says Tawni.

"I'm doin' my best..." says Sonny in a low weak tone.

"Good, girl." says Tawni.

Tawni move the dildo slowly in and out in Sonny's pussy.

"Oooohhhh, mmmmm! Feels very nice!" moans Sonny.

Suddenly Tawni spank Sonny again.

"Why? I didn't do anything wrong..." whines Sonny.

"Just wanted to make sure that my little fuck-slave doesn't get too comfortable." says Tawni.

"Okay..." says Sonny in a shy low tone.

Tawni pull out the dildo from Sonny's pussy.

Sonny cry a little.

Tawni grab another dildo and slowly push it into Sonny's ass.

"No, not my ass!" whines Sonny.

"Oh yes, your ass!" says Tawni.

Tawni push the dildo deep into Sonny's ass.

"Enjoy it, bitch!" says Tawni in a hard angry tone.

Sonny try to relax and enjoy the big dildo in her tight asshole.

"Love it, do ya?" says Tawni.

"Trying to..." says Sonny.

"Not good enough!" says Tawni as she spank Sonny hard.

After like 10 more minutes of hard spanking and wild dildo-play in Sonny's ass, Sonny almost faint on the floor, tired after what Tawni has done to her.

Now suddenly Tawni turn nice and gently helps Sonny to get dressed again.

"This was so much fun. I hope you wanna fuck again sometime." says Tawni.

"Maybe I'll be back, even if this time almost killed me." says Sonny with a small smile.

"Okay, bye!" says Tawni in a sweet cheerful tone.

**The End.**


End file.
